The Girl in the Green Dress
by A Bullfrog's Worst Nightmare
Summary: "He could never erase the image of the only girlfriend he had ever had, on top of his best friend in the common room with next to no clothes on, and placing wet kisses along his bare skin."


**A/N: Written for Round Four of the Speed of Lightning competition. Challenge was to write a happy ending. I consider Theodore, Astoria, and Daphne to be main characters in this story, but fanfiction only lets you list two. Hope you enjoy!**

_The Girl in the Green Dress_

He still remembers when he first saw her, sitting by herself at the Slythein table. He knew her sister, a girl in his year, but the two sisters looked so different from each other he would have never guessed they were related. She looked innocent, even weak, almost.

It was impossible for Theodore Nott to predict the extreme stress and sadness the young Astoria Greengrass would inflict upon him.

She was by far the most gorgeous girl Theodore had ever seen. Her long golden hair fell down her back in seemingly perfect curls and she had bright blue eyes. Her skin was so pale and flawless, she could easily pass off as an angel.

He was taken by surprise that cold morning when confessed she liked him.

Yes, him. He was the boy who had next to no athletic ability and was certainly not good looking by any stretch of the imagination. Theodore was in the middle of his sixth year at Hogwarts and not once had any girl shown any interest him.

It had to be some kind of sick, cruel joke that was being played on him. She was standing right in front of him, peering at him shyly, waiting for his respond as to whether or not he would accompany her to Hogsmeade that weekend. He felt completely torn inside.

"No," he said, his voice shaky and he was soon regretting the word right as it came out of his mouth.

"Oh…okay, then. Nevermind." Astoria's face fell, shoulders slightly slumped, and she turned on her heels and walked away from him.

He stood frozen to the stone floor, eyes trained on her retreating form.

The weekend seem to have come faster than usual for Theodore. He'd only been to Hogsmeade a couple of times, usually with a friend or two. His only two friends were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and both of them were busy with their own plans.

Theodore sat by himself next to a large fountain, completely covered in ice. Delicate snowflakes fell from the sky and it was so cold, he couldn't stop shivering every couple of seconds. His face was a bright red after letting the wind bite his skin.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, and he turned around, startled by the gesture.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" asked the last girl he wanted to see right now.

He simply shrugged and never took his eyes off Astoria's blue ones. She sat down next to him, the side of her body was pressed against his, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Theodore tensed and found himself sitting completely straight, unsure of what he should do.

She turned her head and looked up at his face with a light smile.

"Why didn't you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked, placing her hand on top of his gloved one.

"Thought you were messing with me," he responded, shaking his head.

"I wasn't." Her voice was quieter and her face was so close to his he could make out even the smallest freckle on the tip of her nose.

Her hand was resting on the inside of his thigh and her face was still inching closer to his. Theodore had never felt more nervous in his entire life. He finally understood what having butterflies in your stomach felt like.

Astoria gently pressed her chapped lips against his. He didn't move at first, he just sat there while Astoria tried to coax him into giving in. He was able to kiss back when he realized that it was actually happening and he felt her hand snake up along the side of his neck and disappear into his sandy hair.

The lack of experience on Theodore's part worked to his downfall at the beginning of their relationship. He was clumsy and clueless. As his confidence built, though, he soon found himself shoving Astoria roughly against the nearest stone wall and ravishing her at any chance he got.

That was about as deep as their relationship got. They never talked much, it was just constant snogging all the time. As much as Theodore took pleasure in having Astoria's hands run along his body, he still felt like he was missing out on something.

He still wishes that he discovered this emptiness sooner.

He could never erase the image of the only girlfriend he had ever had, on top of his best friend in the common room with next to no clothes on, and placing wet kisses along his bare skin. They didn't even notice him when he walked in.

Theodore retreated to the boy's dormitories, trying not to make any noise on his way up the stairs. There was a huge lump in his throat that prevented him from swallowing and his chest felt like it had just been ripped wide open. He should have known better. He should have known that she was only using him to get to his friend.

The thing that hurt the most, though, was the fact that Astoria denied it all the next morning.

Someone needed to sign her up for an acting job because she seemed genuinely hurt when Theodore broke up with her. She'd tell all her friends how he broke up with her for no reason and how he was such a horrible boyfriend, taking away the little dating options he already had.

He thought he got rid of her, but she came back to haunt him, wearing a long, white wedding gown. Comparing her to an angel didn't even seem to do her beauty justice anymore. The wounds tore open again at the sight of her pressing her lips to Draco Malfoy's, the man who had stolen her from Theodore.

It didn't make sense to be this upset over something that happened so long ago.

Theodore sat at an empty, decorated table, downing another glass of fire whiskey as he watched the happy wedding guests twirl around the room. He absolutely hated himself.

"Well, you sure look like you're having fun," a feminine voice next to him said.

The woman her long auburn hair tied up in a tight bun, with a few stray pieces framing her bright green eyes. She looked rather out of place. While most people were in their finest dress robes, her curvy figure was hugged by a very tight green dress, making it look as if her breasts were going to pop out of it at any moment.

"Sorry," Theodore responded, trying not to stare at her flamboyant attire.

"Don't remember me?" she asked with a slight laugh. "We went to school together." Theodore turned to look back at her face. She did look somewhat familiar but her name escaped him.

"I-I don't really recognize you," he said.

"I'm hurt, Theo! We were in the same year and house at Hogwarts, after all," she said, pretending to be offended. "Daphne Greengrass…"

Out of all the people here, the one to come talk to him just had to be the sister of the one who betrayed him. It's been years since either of them last seen each other, and Theodore could honestly say she changed quite a bit.

"You look…different."

"Probably, I lost all that baby fat and grew a pair of tits. Funny how things like that happen," she said and winked at him.

She pulled one of the empty chairs from a nearby table over and settled herself in it right across from Theodore, crossing her naked, smooth legs. The side of her shiny black high heel gently grazed against Theodore's trouser leg.

"So, what brings my sister's ex-boyfriend to her wedding?"

"I'm here to support my friend," he said, trying hard to keep his eyes firmly on her face and not on the foot that was currently rubbing his leg.

She nodded, but she didn't seem to buy his explanation. Daphne's gaze shifted towards her sister, who was on the dance floor in the arms of her new, handsome husband. Her full, lipstick covered lips curled into a scowl.

"She's such a bitch, isn't she?" Daphne's voice was harsh very different from the flirtatious tone she was using moments ago.

"Why?" Theodore prompted, even though he already knew the answer.

"Why? She's manipulative, selfish, and no one seems to realize that," she said. "So glad she's getting married so she can spend all her time at her new husband's house instead of mine."

Theodore just nodded in response, unsure if he should take part in Daphne's rant or to keep his mouth shut. Daphne's eyes glanced quickly towards her sister again and back at him.

"I'm never getting married," she stated, talking more to herself than Theodore.

_Neither am I_, Theodore thought to himself, but his reason was probably far different than Daphne's reason. The silence between the two began to grow stale before Daphne decided to break it.

"I'll see you around, Theo. I'd love to catch up with you later," she said and planted a kiss square on his cheek, leaving a faint kiss mark behind.

He wiped the lipstick residue off his face right as she walked away, smiling to himself.

Daphne was a very interesting woman.


End file.
